We're a Team
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Yugi passed out from that fire. But it felt like it was Yami who got burned by the flames. - Requested by Ying Yang of Ice. Sorry for the lateness. I have no proper excuses.


Yugioh

We're A Team

Friendship

Yugi, Yami

Yugi passed out from that fire. But it felt like it was Yami who got burned by the flames. - Requested by Ying Yang of Ice. Sorry for the lateness. I have no proper excuses.

(I do not own Yugioh.)

* * *

Yami watched. When trapped in the puzzle, incapable of fighting the forces on the outside, that was all he could do.

Watch.

So he did.

He watched Kaiba's soul get sucked from his body. He watched as Yugi lost the strength to Duel, fainting from the effects of the Shadow Game.

And he watched as the fire exploded around them, threatening to take Yugi along with the building. He wanted to scream to Yugi; to demand that the boy leave for fear of his life, but Yugi wouldn't have been able to hear it. He wasn't wearing the Puzzle, and the Puzzle itself had been broken. There was no way to contact Yugi.

So he had been forced to watch as the young man put the Puzzle back together again. Every second had become a horror. Was his friend going to sacrifice himself to protect him? The Puzzle would not be destroyed by the flames. It could be recovered from the ashes of the building. Yugi didn't need to restore the Puzzle. He could turn away and save himself.

But still, he stayed. He put the Puzzle back together.

And he passed out not long after.

Thank goodness Joey arrived when he did. There would be no way for Yugi to have survived otherwise.

* * *

Yami watched again.

Yugi hadn't woken up right away. Yami heard the doctors say there was nothing wrong with his partner, and that brought him some amount of relief. But he didn't have the courage to continue watching after a time.

So he hid himself in the Puzzle. There was little he could do otherwise.

* * *

"Aibou? What's the matter?"

Yami looked up from the chair he'd been sleeping in for a while now. Yugi must have recovered enough from the fire to be able to converse with him. The realization brought a light smile to his face.

"Why are you asking me that, Yugi?" he wondered.

"Well, you didn't look all that great," Yugi answered, playing with the cuff of his hospital pajamas.

Yami tilted his head. "I'm perfectly fine," he said. "You don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yugi did not appear to be convinced. "We're still a team, right Aibou?"

Yami paused. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Teams share," was Yugi's response. "You're hiding something from me."

The spirit looked down. How was Yugi that good at figuring him out? Must have happened when he wasn't looking.

"I suppose the fire we were caught in shook me up a bit," he answered. "That is all."

Yugi caught himself looking down. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Neither one of us foresaw anything like that."

"I know. But to be honest, that fire scared me too." He rubbed the back of his head. "But while I was putting the Puzzle back together, I didn't even think about the fire."

"And while you were putting the Puzzle back together, the fire was all I could think about," Yami thought. Then he spoke up and said, "I didn't want you to put the Puzzle back together in the first place."

Yugi was slightly taken aback.

"The Puzzle would have been destroyed by the fire. It's not an ordinary accessory, don't forget. I wanted you to just get out and recover the Puzzle pieces when it had become safe enough."

"But I couldn't just leave you in there," Yugi argued. "You're my friend. I had to do something."

Yami blinked. Then he sighed and looked away. "Let's just be grateful that Joey was there. Had he not been there to pull the both of us out, the Puzzle would have been the least of our problems."

Yugi smiled.

It was true. They both owed Joey a lot.

"We should really thank Joey when he comes to visit," Yugi suggested.

It was Yami's turn to smile. "That would be a grand idea," he admitted.

Yugi's eyes began to sparkle. "Maybe he'd even be willing to duel. I think I've had we've all had our fill of dice games for a while."

Yami wanted to laugh. Instead, he smiled a bit more.

* * *

Once Yugi regained the strength to duel, Yami watched as he played the game with Joey. As usual, Joey dueled like a fool, but an honorable one. Most games, he would lose within four or five turns, but he always came back for more. Laughter was abound, as were their bright smiles.

Soon, the fire was all but forgotten, despite the marks that it still left behind.

Soon, Yugi would be allowed to go home once more.

Until then, Yami would continue watching.

And he would watch until Yugi was strong enough to stand on his own.

* * *

**D.T.B: Unfortunately, this isn't as long as I would have preferred, but hopefully it works. So, this is for Ying Yang of Ice, who put in the request. I hope you enjoyed it, Ying. Thank you for being so patient. :)**


End file.
